4:9 &4:10 From this day forth: Dempsey & Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: The action moves to Liverpool where Dempsey is undercover; but Makepeace has opted to remain in London. When decisions are made consequences follow and not all decisions are easy.
1. Chapter 1

**4:9 From this day forth: In sickness**

_Dempsey and Dave had been undercover for almost a week in Liverpool, following a small firearms supply chain. It linked back to TheBronx__in__New York__and forward to__London__via__Ireland__and__Liverpool__. Dempsey provided the perfect spoil for the American end and Dave was taking a major undercover role as the Londoner for the first time._

_This meant they could demand to meet the Liverpool runners along with the shipment dealers from the US and Ireland to discuss how Dempsey's consignments would reach Dave in London and also allow themselves the luxury of knowing each other without raising suspicion. They had two rooms booked in a hotel with a view of the __Mersey __and they could watch the arrival of a wide variety of boats into port._

**Previously**

Spikings ever watchful of his budget had suggested a twin bedded room and Dempsey had protested strongly. "The supplier don't go sleeping with the buyer" he explained to Spikings in a derisive manner, then turning to his partner "No offence Dave, you just ain't my type" a smile flickered across his face by the time he'd finished his sentence.

Dave had shrugged his shoulders, assuming Dempsey wanted a room to bring back any woman he picked up. He felt less confident himself – he hadn't had a regular girlfriend since he joined SI10 and wasn't much good at one night stands, but he hoped he might get the chance to watch the expert at work in the next week or so. Anyway he'd rather have a room to himself as well – just in case!

Dempsey looked back at Spikings "Two rooms is still cheaper than the honeymoon suite"

Spikings nearly pointed out that his budget was constrained as a result of their earlier escapades but he merely capitulated "If this project goes over budget Dempsey you'll be paying for it personally"

Spikings had been surprised that Harry hadn't wanted to go up to Liverpool as well but she had suggested working in London co-ordinating and watching all the connections and moves, looking for the significant links and he hadn't had the time to wonder why, but now he found himself driving home hoping, once again, that everything was alright. Having gotten (he smiled at his use of an American phrase) used to Dempsey and his nonconformist style he had grown to like the success rate that his duo of Dempsey and Makepeace brought him. Back in the spring he had feared it could fall apart because they were failing to acknowledge their obvious growing feelings for each other and now he was equally concerned about what would happen if they fell out! For certain he would never have an opportunity to stop worrying. He had told them what they did in their own time was private but he wanted nothing of it in work time and to their credit since the early weeks had passed they had settled down well to the normality of the previous year: friend and foe, fighting and flirting but always protecting, trusting and depending on each other.

He presumed Dempsey wanting separate rooms had something to do with Makepeace, rather ironically he found himself hoping that it had; horror struck him when he realised his mind on auto pilot had considered the Dempsey of old wanting separate rooms because he could bed a different woman every night. He knew he'd use Dempsey's own magnum 357 to shoot him in the balls if he messed Harry up.

Dave wouldn't have counted himself a best mate of Dempsey but they had shared plenty of after work drinks, sometimes as part of the SI10 crowd, just occasionally they had gone together to a match on a Saturday afternoon. Dempsey was the funny guy with the quick answers, the guy he wanted to be: fast with his words, fast with his gun, fast with his women. He wished he knew how Dempsey knew what to say to get girls eating out of his hand. However he was bitterly disappointed on the first two nights.

After they had spent all Monday setting out the feelers for the Liverpool links Dave had suggested finding a lively local pub but Dempsey had said the hotel bar would do fine. As they sat with a beer each, Dempsey talked about the guys they had met, describing them again – fixing the details in his mind. It was actually a technique he had learnt off of Makepeace, admittedly by experience rather than accepting any theory. She had made him discuss cases so frequently, especially in the first 48 hours of a new case and in time he realised how much it helped; so here he was doing the same with an unwilling Dave. 'Harry would be proud of me' Dempsey thought to himself.

Dave was frustrated, they had spent all day on the case – he wanted a break and he expressed his frustration. Dempsey was not in the least understanding. "We're cops, cops are never off duty"

"Well my brain's had enough for one day" Dave stood

"I thought you wanted to learn undercover?"

"I do"

Dempsey lifted his beer, his silence spoke more than any words could. He missed Harry, he wished she were there.

***

Harry threw herself down onto the bed exhausted. She would run a bath in a moment and unwind she thought but right now she just wanted to collapse in comfort. She pulled a pillow under her head and turned her face onto it. It smelt newly laundered and instantly she regretted that. It meant that there was no point in moving across the bed to sleep with James' aftershave, it had all been washed away, gone, and she lamented his absence.

Suddenly lying on the bed seemed uncomfortable and distressing; she got up and ran a bath. She chose some of her favourite bath oil and added it to the steaming water. Next Harry wandered downstairs and fetched a bottle of wine and a glass but by the time she was back upstairs it didn't appeal so she left it on the bedside.

The hot bath was comforting and relaxed the tension of the day. As she wrapped her robe tight around her waist she reflected that there had been no second robe covering hers, getting in the way and disappointment surged through her again.

Determined to be stronger than that Harry found a novel she had started months ago and took it to bed to read. She noticed the bottle of wine and opened it. 'Be strong girl' she told herself, live life! She sat up in bed, opened her book and sipped the wine.


	2. Chapter 2

By Tuesday, barely 24 hours into the assignment Dave was seriously regretting his involvement. He had been halfway through his full English breakfast when Dempsey appeared and demanded they started their surveillance of the boat yard right there and then allowing no time for finishing breakfast.

The only thing that stopped Dave complaining about Dempsey needing to go and buy an early lunch was his fear that Dempsey would throw another of his unreasonable moods and take off. Dempsey came back with food for himself only and Dave looked at him in amazement, wondering how Harry managed to work with him on a regular basis. As Dempsey sat back in the car and took a bite of his hot dog he suddenly noticed Dave sitting there mouth open wide and speechless. It hadn't occurred to him to buy anything else; he was so used to Harry never eating anything he just ordered for one out of habit. He missed her again now and at the same time felt slightly guilty but said nothing.

The silence that hung in the car became heavier as the day progressed. Dave was fed up with Dempsey; he had no right to behave like this he thought. He knew he wasn't Harry but she had never even expressed any interest in the case… suddenly he wondered if that was what was eating Dempsey. In a bid to have a break Dave suggested he go and ask around about the various imports that the gun runners used as cover. It was a reasonable line of enquiry and Dempsey not interested in company arranged for them to meet back at the hotel.

"For dinner?" asked Dave

"No I ain't hungry… say in the bar at 8.00?"

Dave wondered how Dempsey knew he wasn't hungry in 6 hours time; there was definitely something not right but he hadn't the foggiest idea how to handle it. Dempsey was good fun when he was in a good mood; Dave had never been forced to suffer him in a sullen one before.

With fresh air, warm sunshine and a full belly the afternoon seemed altogether more pleasant to Dave, he even found some regular import patterns that seemed to match the gun running; he was chuffed with himself and hoped that Dempsey's mood would have lifted.

Left alone in the car and exhausted from his lack of sleep in the past week Dempsey finally lost the battle and dozed off. He jolted as he woke when someone tapped on the car window. He made his excuse that he was a touring American with jet lag; the dock worker bought it and let Dempsey drive off. 'Damn they would have to watch from somewhere else next time' he would merely tell Dave that it had been a bum steer and they'd look elsewhere next; nevertheless Dempsey was racked off with himself knowing his emotions were interfering with his work.

***

Fry put a list on Harry's desk; she picked it up and read the names, looking over to Chas with a questioning eye.

"Dave's first list of possible connections" he explained.

Harry's stomach churned, she walked to the computer to see what that would bring forth. She searched for information for an hour or so, there were a few tenuous connections but nothing inspirational and she could tell that this was Dave's work and not Dempsey's. At five pm, the same as every night for the past week or more, Makepeace left work promptly, on time and, at the end of the road, turned right instead of the usual left towards home. She stopped off at a small Italian Bistro; after all she didn't know when she would get a chance to cook. She merely picked at the pasta and salad, forcing herself to eat every mouthful she attempted.

"Mr Dempsey? He not with the beautiful cop today?" the proprietor asked in his Italian voice and Harry wondered why on earth she had chosen this place to stop at.

"No, not today Juliano" It was a short reply and there was something regretful in the tone and Juliano noted it.

"Oh don't you worry, Mr Dempsey he will be back soon, yes?"

"I'm sorry I'm not hungry Juilano" Harry left a generous tip as if to make up for not eating her meal and left.

***

Dempsey was on his third double whisky when Dave joined him in the bar. Dave noted his melancholic mood and started to dread both the next few hours and weeks; he wondered what he had let himself in for. He brought a beer for them both in an attempt to slow Dempsey's drinking down, he had no idea how much had been drunk but he knew the glass contained not his first or second shot. Dave discussed the case but unlike the previous night Dempsey seemed uninterested. Dave was both frustrated and disappointed – the only time Dempsey raised his eyes from the glass in his hand was when Dave had spoken about ringing through to SI10. Even then Dempsey had become reabsorbed by his drink on discovering that this was a task completed by Dave already. As he swirled his whisky Dempsey said nothing to Dave but yearned to hear Harry's voice.

"Say, let's hit the town; find a club?" Dave suggested wondering why he should be nursemaid to his mentor.

"I'm gonna hit the pillow" It was 10.00pm; Dave watched Dempsey buy a bottle of whisky from the bar and take it upstairs.

"O hell" he thought and ordered himself a double, downing it in one even though he hated whisky. This was going to be a living nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Determined to get his full English breakfast Dave was up early next morning. To his surprise Dempsey was down before him and eating ravenously; he called Dave over.

Dave missed out the self service breakfast bar and grabbing just a coffee went straight to Dempsey fearing another day of hunger. He was met by a broad grin and was completely wrong footed.

"Hey, you not eating mate? This is good stuff"

"I…er…well I expected you'd want to be off" Dave heard himself stutter and was mad with himself and Dempsey

"We've got time to eat first man, come on; we can't be expected to work on an empty stomach"

Dave looked at Dempsey; it felt like he was looking at Jekyll and Hyde. He wanted to point out that yesterday he had been pulled away from breakfast and not even offered the fast food brunch but Dempsey was his supervisor so he merely offered to fetch Dempsey another coffee when he went for his breakfast.

"Thanks… and get one for yourself - Spikings' paying"

'weird' thought Dave

Feeling more secure with a full stomach Dave pushed his plate aside and turned to Dempsey "How come you don't have a hangover?"

"Why? Should I?"

"You don't remember?" Dave was amazed "Dempsey how can you be blind drunk and not have the slightest headache?"

"Maybe I wasn't, maybe I do"

"You looked like you had every intention of downing most of the bottle when you left the bar"

There was no way Dempsey was going to admit that he'd charged a full bottle of whisky to his room, then knocked most of it over and had to leave a whacking tip for the room staff to remove the resulting stain and odour.

"Don't we have some contacts to meet?" Dempsey totally sided stepped the whole issue with such a growl that Dave lost all his courage and stood up ready to leave.

***

Sergeant Makepeace had spent the night tossing, turning and regretting so much. Sometime between 4 and 5am she had finally found a few hours sleep and now slipped into the office at 9.50am.

"Ah Harry" Chas looked up

Harry glanced at Spikings' office "He's not noticed, been too busy with upstairs complaining about budgets" Chas reassured her "but" he continued "Dempsey rang in with a list of searches he wants making"

"Dempsey" her heart beat at mention of his name and she fought to quieten the thud she was sure everyone else could hear as well.

"He seems to think that these smaller boats may travel between Liverpool and Dublin and be carriers."

"She picked up the list and could hear his American accent pronouncing the names of the boats 'Suzy Slow' she knew he'd make a comment about that. She missed him terribly.

***

As they drove to Birkenhead Dave went back over the information he had gained yesterday, and this time Dempsey both listened and asked questions.

They pulled into a lay-by to prepare for a meeting with Ted Smart. Dempsey looked again at the lists in Dave's scrawling handwriting and in his mind saw the same words written in Harry's hand. He blinked his eyes back to the present and asked about tide times.

Dave looked surprised.

"In New York the big ships can only come in on a high tide I'm guessing it's the same here" Dempsey explained and then suddenly keen to talk more he continued "Liverpool seems quite like New York to me, reminds me of home."

"'You miss home?" asked Dave

"I ain't a girl" Dempsey's reply was sharp

"I never said you were" Dave was flustered but had the sense to drop it and Dempsey clamed up again.

They met Ted, who turned out to be a middle man for the New York contact and Dempsey had threatened him, pushing him up against the wall, tightening his tie. Dave tried to look cool and nonplussed, but this was seeing the Dempsey he heard about and his eyes were being opened.

"I could find your man back in New York; but I didn't travel all this way to meet some nobody. I wanna know that my goods are cared for first class from New York to Ireland to here and I need to see the real man cos you see if they don't get to Mr Buskill here safely I need to know who I'm gonna come after and believe me you won't want to be that person cos they don't usually walk in the park after."

Ted gave them the name of a hotel "Don't bother calling him I'll introduce myself" Dempsey let go and there were two huge sighs of relief!

As they walked back out to the car Dempsey could sense Dave's unease. "You gotta learn how to survive out there in the field"

"Aren't there rules Dempsey?"

"Sure, survival of the fittest. First rule is 'make sure you survive', second 'get them to talk'" Dempsey opened the passenger door and got in.

Dave felt unsure of everything: He had already asked Spikings if he could do some more undercover in preparation of his promotion interview. Dempsey had prepared the case and had invited Dave to do the cover with him saying that two guys were more realistic than a girl; this was a man's world.  
When Dave had been hesitant, questioning what Harry thought, Dempsey had jumped down his throat "This one's my shout". He had seemed very touchy and Dave had felt torn between wanting the experience but uncertain as to what the tension in the office was he didn't know if it was the job for him. He had anticipated a few local jobs. Dempsey had taken the silence as a reticent ascent quite correctly but he hadn't been bothered to think or care about the cause of reticence.

You drive" Dempsey threw Dave the keys to his car and as Dave started the engine Dempsey suggested "Better phone base and see if there's any news on those boats I phoned in on"

Dave looked at him blankly "What boats?" he eventually asked

"Suzy slow, Racie Gracie, Lucky Lucy and The Feisty Tiger"

Dave just looked blank

"The big ships do tides yeh? But the little boats they can come and go any time, just like New York , like I said"

"Why those boats?" asked Dave there must be 30 or 40 out there

"I went for a walk before breakfast and those were the ones"

"What ones"

"The ones my nose found"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the nose knows, ain't you got a nose yet Dave?"

"How do I get one?"

"Well you see somewhere along the High Street there's a shop that says 6th sense and hunches for cops and you go in there and buy some nasal spray and pump it up your nostril."

Dave was mad "Dempsey I'm not Fry; I came because Spikings said I could learn something and you work without me and don't explain anything so how the hell am I supposed to learn?"

"Oh bloody hell don't you argue with me as well"

"As well? As well as Harry? – no wonder – you're an egocentric cop who does nothing to the rules…" Dave stopped; Dempsey had declared "that he didn't need another dripping tap" and promptly shut his eyes and slept. Whether it was real or fake Dave didn't care he just drove. He left Dempsey soundly asleep in the car and escaped into his own hotel room.

***

Determined to beat Dempsey at his game he phoned SI10 to get the info on the boats. If Dempsey wouldn't explain then at least he could get the results and try and piece the story together.

When the phone rang Harry answered it; she had felt a flutter of hope rise: maybe it would be Dempsey. Disappointed to hear Dave's voice she resolved not to ask about Dempsey in case it sounded pathetic.

"These boats Harry?" Dave's question was deliberately open

"Oh yes" she replied "What did you want to know?"

"What do you have?" Dave didn't know the answer and Harry guessed he didn't "What did Dempsey think?" she asked before she had time to check herself and rephrase the question to leave him out of it.

"That small boats aren't reliant on the tide?" his pitch showed that Dave was uncertain as the statement became a question by the rising tone at the end.

Harry guessed Dave didn't know so she gave him all the details of registration, ownership, sailings logged with the port authorities, their most frequent journeys and also their most obscure random ones in the past year. Then as Dave scribbled everything down her mouth let the words out "How's Dempsey?" She bit her tongue as she tried to stop them but it was too late. Dave was quite certain that he should say nothing "Oh … you know….. ok" he said, then after a longer pause because he didn't really know how to deal with him "he's not very communicative"

Harry's heart sunk "Oh well, he'll get better when he gets his teeth into the case" she found herself wishing it were true.


	4. Chapter 4

Dempsey woke with a crick in his neck and looked at his watch. He left the car and walked back down to the docks again, his mind this time in New York.

He was an eight year old wandering past the big ships, his dad telling him all the far countries that they came from. He could remember him saying some had sailed from London in England, it had all sounded very mysterious and the stuff of fairy tales. England had kings and queens; princes and knights – he had wanted to be a knight in matt black armour, riding a black stallion and winning every fight. Now his mind transported itself to London: here he was living down the road from the Queen and it was fair to say he'd saved a far few damsels in distress.  
He pulled his coat around him and stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued his wander, transported back in time and remembering those happy occasions when he was out with his father; his dad had had the gift of the gab - he could sell anything to anyone including a bag of dog shit! Dempsey remembered him selling the said bag to a taxi driver and it brought a smile to his face; he had to admit he had inherited his father's ability to talk.  
He appreciated the brightness of the sunshine, although its ability to produce heat at this time of year was almost nil. His spirits raised and he recalled more of his childhood and another of his fathers' sayings - some guys get lucky, some are born lucky and some get luck thrust upon them. He contemplated that and wondered where he fitted in. He watched the small waves lapping the boats and decided maybe all three were true. He looked at his watch and stepped into a public phone box. He pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket and dialled the number scrawled on it; he gave the name of pub, a time and smiled as he hung up. He dialled a second number but this was one he had learnt off by heart recently; the conversation was brief but no less rewarding.

Back at the hotel he found Dave reading through his notes in his room "Hey what say we go to The Dog and Trumpet just down the road then somewhere to eat, then the Alicia Hotel and seek out Adrian Lucas, watch him and anyone who takes an interest in him and then how about hitting the town?"  
Dave was taken aback, although this was the Dempsey he had imagined he had travelled to Liverpool with it wasn't the one he'd seen on the previous few nights or days come to that. He failed to hide his hesitation well enough though.

"Ok so I've not been the world's best so far…"

"No, no, that's fine: when do we start?"

Dempsey scrunched his mouth and grinned "Now"

As they sat in the Dog and Trumpet and started their second pint Dempsey glanced around the filling space

"So who's your type then Dave?" he asked

"Type?"

"Of woman; who floats your boat?"

Dave flustered

"Oh come on, blonde or brunette?"

"I don't know, either I guess. Does it matter?"

"Not at all, just trying to get a feel for your taste." He opened his hand palm side up and flayed it outwards to the crowds "Anyone here you fancy your chances with?"

"Dempsey it always seems so easy for you, but I struggle. I'd like some tips, but I'm not sure if I could just pick someone out"

Come on, no ones knows you up here, No one's gonna tell tales on you – you can try and fail and be certain that you'll never see them again so it don't matter if you mess up. I gotta tell you mate if you don't get trying it out you'll never see your dreams come true."

"If I had a sports car…" Dave prevaricated

"No way, you'd be driving it round on your own unless to get out there and try it a few times. You've gotta give up on the excuses, it's lack of practice that's all"

Dempsey had made eye contact with three different groups of women whilst he was talking to Dave, "The two women on our right drinking wine or the blonde at the bar with a mineral water or the four sitting by the window?" he asked

"What?" Dave felt out of his depth straight away

"Who do you want to try for?"

Dave scanned the room then whispered to Dempsey "Aren't they all a bit out of my league?"

"Well let's go for the duo to our right"

Dempsey went to the bar, bought a bottle of wine and wandered back to the women and offered to refill their glasses. Dave nervously joined them and when he eventually spoke he asked them if they were reds or blues. The girls said they never understood why guys thought football was quite so important and wondered what would happen if they said the wrong team.  
Dempsey rescued the situation, asking them to suggest the best night club in town and promising to look out for them there later. He dragged Dave off to get food.

***

Harry pushed the door open and dared to look around it first before walking into the room. She looked at the blue grey eyes delighted to see her; their colour seemed thinner than before but that probably was to be expected she thought. The smile encouraged her; to be truthful this wasn't the picture she was expecting. "You've had your operation?" she asked with great concern.

"Yes, yes my dear; I did tell you they were going to try and do it through my nose and they managed it" he squeezed her hand and patted the side of his bed for her to sit down.

"Aren't you… I mean… I thought… I didn't expect to see you looking this well"

"Darling I'm a fighter, fought in the war, fought for those government agencies and now I'll fight for my life" Harry squeezed his hand back and lent over to kiss him.

"Did they…" she was unsure of how to ask

"Remove it all?" he filled in her question "Yes"

Harry felt ashamed that her elderly father was better at facing facts than her; but then maybe at his age he was better prepared.

'Life is hard and then you die' Dempsey's voice was floating around her mind, she pulled herself back to the present, Freddy was talking "I'm having another CT scan tomorrow but the doctor said the operation went well.

Harry felt the tears well up in her eyes, it didn't pass unnoticed.

"I told you not to worry about an old fool like me"

"But I do"

"Now tell me how James is doing? Where did he go off to?"

" Liverpool "

"And you didn't want to go?"

"I couldn't, not with you in here"

"And Spikings what did he say?"

"He doesn't know"

"What? That you've not gone?"

"No no, he suggested that Dave went anyway because Dave needs more experience before he can be promoted"

"Didn't he wonder why you didn't want to go?"

"Oh I expect he did but you know Gordon Spikings"

"So he doesn't know you've been here every night worrying yourself silly about an old codger like me?"

"With a lump in the middle of your brain Freddy – don't forget that bit. And no he doesn't"

Ten minutes later Freddy was dozing, his display of wellbeing having exhausted him. Harry talked to the nursing staff then sat quietly in the chair next to him, her mind miles away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lesson number one" Dempsey said as he and Dave walked across the town centre

"You gotta relax, you've gotta be fun; you've gotta think broad minded, use your mind to get broads. Show her that you've got an expanded sense of consciousness, talk about the arts – ballet…"

"Ballet! I'm a bloke! Men in tights doesn't do it for me"

"I'm telling you, if it helps you get her into bed, ballet will soon do it for you Dave"

"What the hell do I say about ballet?"

"Well ask her if she'd like to go, or where else she'd choose for a date"

"What if she says somewhere I've never been?"

"You can go on an adventure together"

"It might cost the earth"

"She might be worth the earth" Dempsey retorted easily and smiled, he was relaxed at last.

"I thought a date was a drink in the pub"

"She has to be worth more than that"

"I think it would be cheaper to pay for sex"

"Let me tell you it ain't much fun like that"

"You tried it?" Dave asked then realised maybe he shouldn't have

"I'll try anything once, I suggest you do or they'll be your only option" Dempsey pushed open the door as he spoke.

The pizzeria was buzzing and they ate hungrily "This reminds me of New York" Dempsey commented.

"So when do you think you'll go back?"

"I'd love to go back for Thanksgiving"

"That's in a few weeks isn't it?"

"Yep"

"Wow, I didn't realise you'd be gone quite so soon, now I know why Spikings wanted me to work this one so much. Is that why Harry was moody? I guess she'll miss working with you."

Dempsey was just about to open his mouth when he recognised O'Leary get up and leave. "I think we just hit the jackpot without even trying - Time to go" he said and picked up a slice of pizza to eat as he followed O'Leary outside.

O'Leary seemed to hang around then made his way to the Alicia Hotel that Lucas was known to be in. "We're on the move here" Dave whispered in excitement.

As they ordered more drinks in the hotel lounge they made mental notes of each contact and guest of Lucas. Dempsey made Dave repeat the details several times, Dave got frustrated but Dempsey insisted it was the only way to commit the details to memory.

Interspersed with that Dempsey gave free advice on women; Dave was tempted to ask him if he'd ever been one but he listened attentively to the theories and watched the maestro at work. Every time he successfully seemed to hook a girl or two he asked them to suggest a night club and promised to meet them there.

Dempsey kept making Dave try things and Dave felt permanently embarrassed and was beginning to feel that he was a puppet with Dempsey pulling the strings for his own entertainment. When he objected Dempsey swore blind it was making a fantastic cover for their observations on Lucas.

After just over an hour Dempsey suggested they made themselves noticed by their target - they needed Lucas to remember them. "How?" had been Dave's simple question

"By picking up one of his girls" Dempsey grinned; he had been working on one all the time, she looked gorgeous long legs, curvaceous breasts and a striking face.

Dave sat there dumbfounded as Dempsey walked past Lucas and his entourage and the said target followed him out of the room. He had no idea whether to follow or stay put and sat opened mouth for a full five minutes as he observed Lucas' eyes follow the girl as she left. Lucas stared after Dempsey with a looks could kill frozen glare and Dave felt it safer not to be associated with him, one reason why he remained frozen to the stool. The other reason was he hadn't noticed Dempsey make any previous contact with the woman in question, he really was a 'babe magnet' as Watson described him.

The doors swung open and Dempsey was standing there his finger tracing down her face, then he kissed the woman's hand as she let her fingers drop from his hold, and as she turned to return into the room she brushed herself against Dempsey. Dempsey grabbed Dave with his eye contact and finally Dave made a move and joined him. All he could say was "Bloody Hell Dempsey"

As they walked away he finally asked his burning question "So you kissed her?"

"What do you think happened out there?" Dempsey asked

"Well it looked pretty hot to me"

"Well I hope it did to Adrian Lucas as well"

It wouldn't be until he lay in bed that Dave would realise that Dempsey never actually answered his question.

Dempsey briefly contemplated his father's theory on luck. He considered that he was born lucky given that he had loving parents, he considered that he usually got lucky - like tonight and that also he had luck thrust upon him in the form of being forced to come to London and then have Harry as his partner - hell most peple don't get the best cop in London thrown at them. Content he proposed another bar before they made their way to one of the night clubs that had been suggested by the women. As they stood at the bar waiting for their orders Dave suddenly blurted out "So are you a breast or a leg guy Dempsey"

Dempsey laughed "I'm guessing we ain't talking about no chickens"

Dave coloured up and Dempsey looked around, he saw the shapely legs curved elegantly together around the high bar stool. He followed the view upwards and noted the shapely S shaped body and the wavy brunette hair falling over her shoulders. He nudged Dave and directed his view at the woman "both" he commented appreciatorily.

He caught the attention of the woman and smiled. He watched her for about ten minutes and Dave finally gave in "Dempsey have you gone mad?"

"Don't you think she's beautiful?"

"Yeh, but you've been watching her like, um, like star you're struck or something"

Dempsey laughed "I've had a good time tonight Dave, I've really cheered up. I know I've been dull and sullen but I feel like having a bit more fun, and I think I'm starting right here" he turned to the barman and asked him for whatever the lady was drinking and requested the barman to tell the lady a drink was waiting for her if she cared to join them. To Dave's astonishment she slipped gracefully off her seat and made her way to them.

Dempsey looked around and spotted some seats around an empty table towards the window. He led her over to them and Dave followed.

Surprisingly she turned out to be American, and seemed to know New York, she spoke more about Times Square, Manhattan Island and shopping but she seemed to know Queens and something about Brooklyn. Dempsey shared his thoughts on how Liverpool reminded him of New York; if forced he would've admitted to feeling a little homesick right now.

They both made an attempt to keep Dave involved in the conversation, but he was beginning to feel a little on the edge, after all he'd never been to there. He let the conversation run across his head whilst he watched Dempsey.

James felt a warmth run through him that had been missing for the past week or so and he smiled as his well practised art of charm displayed itself. It felt a little wrong and made him a tad uncomfortable but at the same time gave him pleasure and a sense of well being. He tossed the dilemmas around his mind as he gazed in the brown eyes looking so keenly into his and decided that as it was only meant to be light hearted entertainment it would be ok.

She seemed to read his decision well and moved herself to sit closer to Dempsey. Dave noticed Dempsey drawing circles on the table next to her hand as he spoke; she giggled and moved her hand towards his and held his attention with her eyes. Even Dave realised this was flirting; he volunteered to get the next round of drinks and when he came back with them Dempsey picked up the glass of white wine and handed it to her, almost but not quite offering to hold it to her lips. He couldn't quite do it - it felt wrong, but she obviously read the intention and blushed. This was the Dempsey Dave had expected to see, but now he rather felt he was in the way and gulped his beer down. Dempsey looked at his companions and wondered if Harry would forgive him, it was just that the last week or so had been so heavy and difficult and he was really enjoying having fun again. The question was would she ever find out and that depended more on Dave than anything else, well that and his own ability to keep quiet.

The temptation sitting to the side of him became irresistible and Dempsey leaned across and ran his finger through the brunette hair as he lifted it up so he could whisper his invitation to the night club. She smiled and accepted; Dempsey extended the invite to Dave but the comments from his date sent Dave into sheer panic so he simply made his excuses to leave.

Dempsey protested, but not too hard – he was now rather looking forward to the rest of the night without Dave and as Dave was leaving he heard Dempsey talk about taking a taxi back to her hotel instead. How he wondered could bloody Dempsey be so successful and he so absolutely useless, he watched them leave Dempsey's arm around her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave was eating breakfast when he saw Dempsey arrive back at the hotel. To his surprise Dempsey came straight into the hotel dining room and helped himself to a huge breakfast.  
As he munched his way through cereal and drank several glasses of fresh fruit juice Dempsey dropped the bombshell that he was trusting Dave to follow up the connections they had observed last night, especially the three guys who had originally left the pizzeria with O'Leary and later shown up to have drinks with Adrian Lucas.

"How do you suggest I do that?" asked Dave

"Any way you want to" Dempsey pulled his tie out of his jacket pocket and ran it through his fingers. He grinned as he reflected on last night, it had definitely been about fun, and even if it had seemed wrong at first the later part of the evening had transpired to be perfect, and the day ahead held a lot of good potential…. "I'm off out for the day" he ran his tie through his fingers again "I'm gonna shower and get ready for the day and then I have a lady to meet so you can go back undercover any which way you want" Dempsey pushed his chair back and almost skipped out of the room leaving Dave stunned.

He nearly ran out after him, he half imagined hauling Dempsey back in and demanding that he worked but the other half of his brain saw Dempsey pushing him up against a wall and threatening him like he had Ted Smart. He was so angry with him, bloody Dempsey pulling women and playing truant… he decided to prove himself; he would show Dempsey! 'If Dempsey thought he would come waltzing back to show him how to trap traffic barons like he'd just flouted his sexual prowess then Dempsey would be forced to rethink his appraisal of him by tonight'

Dave sat there trying to figure out what to do, where to go, how to start and as he drank his third cup of coffee he saw Dempsey leave the hotel, swinging his jacket over his shoulder. Through the glass door he saw the woman from last night, her long brown hair caught up in a clip and in many ways looking more stunning. Dempsey's hand rested on her back and he hailed a cab.  
The irritation and fury funnelling through Dave provided some inspiration and suddenly he knew where to start.

Dave impressed himself with his own achievements; he tracked down and spoke to several of O'Leary's fronting operations and found Filbert. He ascertained that Filbert was flying to Southern Ireland with Adrian Lucas for the weekend and due back to Liverpool Monday and had a flight booked back to the US on Tuesday night.

Harry had taken several calls from Dave and at first was pleased to avoid asking after Dempsey but as the calls had kept coming and Dave hadn't mentioned his name she became ever more curious until finally she had ventured a question about Dempsey. Dave had been evasive and had hung up without taking the final information. Harry walked straight out of the office and into her car. She drove around unable to decide on anything; finally she drove to the hospital and looked in on her father. She found him sitting by an open window looking out at the sun warming the autumn ground. She fussed about the draft but he said the sun through the glass was warming and the fresh air made him feel alive and that was what it was all about – being alive. Live life for now he said to Harry somewhat pointedly she thought and she hoped he wasn't concerned about her at this time which should be all about him and his recovery.

By 7.00pm there was still no sign of Dempsey so he made his way out into town. His motivation for the day had stemmed from his annoyance directed at Dempsey but now, although he still was not around Dave was buoyed up with self confidence and decided to try his luck for the night.  
He felt happier out of Dempsey's eye, he knew he had none of the skills he had seen paraded the previous night but if he could do the undercover he convinced himself he could do the picking up as well.  
If he failed then not even Dempsey would have to know and that felt somewhat reassuring. He tried to remember some salient details: look a tiny bit longer, smile, ballet! Well he had nothing to say about ballet but his afternoon around Liverpool had led him into an art gallery and also past the theatre he decided to put Dempsey's lesson to the test.

As he sat down with the slightly nervous lady he had invited to the performance Dave felt a great sense of achievement. He had started talking at the bar and because he couldn't think of anything to say when everything had gone silent he had blurted out an invitation to the theatre and to his surprise she had said yes.

He wiped his sweating palms on his trousers and tried to make himself smile.

Dempsey smiled and during the interval followed Dave into the gents. "Take her for dinner after, then offer her a taxi home" he spoke into his ear from behind and Dave jumped with the shock. As he sat back down after the interval Dave scanned the auditorium and spotted Dempsey with the brunette woman, they both looked far more relaxed than he or his date obviously felt. He took Dempsey's advice and after dinner was about to order the taxi when Rachel asked him if he wanted her phone number. Dave reddened and flustered, of all the major things to forget; he took it and gave her his hotel address then wondered if he should be kissing her. As she got into the taxi he suddenly leapt forward and kissed her cheek, she smiled and thanked him for a lovely night, one she really enjoyed and she hoped he would be free from his secret work again. These were words Dave played over and over again throughout the night when he failed to get anywhere near sleep.

Dave floated down to breakfast; Dempsey was already tucking in. He greeted Dave "Successful day then yesterday?" he asked, but really it was more of a comment. Dave felt a little awkward and in the silence Dempsey asked for an update on their contacts.  
Undercover work occupied the day and the night. Dave wondered about Dempsey and his date; as they fell deeper into their roles he felt a mixture of pride and trepidation, of hope that he could carry anything off and fear that Dempsey may abandon him they ate burgers from a street van Dempsey suddenly asked "So what was her name?"

"Rachel"

"You calling her?"

"If I get a chance" Dave still felt like a bit like an apprentice rather than equal

"Well seems most of our prey is out of town for the weekend so I'll do the tracing tomorrow"

"You're not...." Dave let the question hang

"No, she's gone to Harrogate for the weekend"

"Thanks mate"

"No problem"

Dave felt happy; he felt he was up a league, both at work and socially. Feeling like 'Mr Cool' he smiled then struck up the conversation again

"So Spikings is coming up Sunday"

Dempsey suddenly jolted and Dave realised instantaneously that Dempsey didn't know and would object vociferously. He was right "What?"

"Chas said he was coming up to..."

"Check up on us? Blow our cover? No way"

Dave felt awkward again, "I think it's because of my promotion interview, it's just procedure"

"Procedure!" Dempsey stalked off muttering and Dave was left wondering if he was still ok to contact his date. He had to wait for a few more hours – Dempsey having retreated into his shell; finally as they returned to their hotel rooms Dempsey passed a comment about at least Dave could make use of his separate room tomorrow and Dave assumed that meant the offer still stood. They agreed to meet together late Sunday afternoon and Dempsey would brief Dave before Spikings arrived


	7. Chapter 7

**From this day forth: and in health**

_Dempsey and Dave had been undercover for almost a week in Liverpool, following a small firearms supply chain. It linked back to The Bronx in New York and forward to London via Ireland and Liverpool. Dempsey provided the perfect spoil for the American end and Dave was taking a major undercover role as the Londoner for the first time._

It was around 6.00pm Sunday evening when Harry and Spikings arrived on the train from London. They walked into the hotel bar and scanned the room for Dave and Dempsey.

"Hey looks like Makepeace has come as well" Dave casually observed as he waved to attract their attention.

Dempsey looked up and initial delight lit his face. He took a deep breath and pushed every urge in his body back down; in an effort to keep under control he remained seated, leaving Dave to stand and greet them. And as a second line of defence he let his frustration about the whole visit rise instead.

"I thought just you were coming to check on Dave and me" Dempsey addressed Spikings gruffly; he really had seen no point to this exercise that he took to be 100% checking up on him. If Spikings wanted him to train Dave he should leave him to do it thought Dempsey.

"I decided that Sergeant Makepeace could offer a demonstration on team working in the field" Spikings looked mildly pleased with himself

As much as he was delighted to see Harry Dempsey objected to Spikings' interfering and assuming he could impose outside constraints or suggestions.

"And pray explain to me how a woman fits into this man's world?"

"Ingenuity Dempsey, have you lost it?" Spikings was not going to suffer Dempsey

"The reason Harry stayed back and Dave came was that there was no obvious role here" Dempsey sulked and Harry turned back and started walking to the door

"Wait" Dempsey stood as he yelled out, his grief was supposed to be against Spikings not Harry

"For what? To be insulted? I can get the next train back" This was the last thing she needed. Despite her initial caution about coming up to Liverpool she had wanted to see Dempsey in person and clear up what she assumed had been misunderstandings on both parts. But maybe they weren't misunderstandings, maybe some things had changed and she had missed the signs; was the problem work or home related? She had no idea.

"You'll do no such thing girl" Spikings grabbed hold of her "I'm the one in charge here and you'll stay.

"Team work demands co-operation Sir" Harry looked only at Spikings

"Exactly my point" Spikings looked obtusely at Dempsey, this didn't make sense

"Look if I'm not wanted I'll just go" Makepeace was cold in her attitude trying desperately to hide her disappointment.

"I never said you weren't wanted" There was something of desperation in Dempsey's voice that stopped Harry, but it was mixed in with agitated tones

"Funny that's just what I heard" she countered, now fixing her eyes on him

"There's this role and there's…" Dempsey stared back at her

Harry looked expectantly and Dempsey tried to open his eyes and say something purely by raising his eyebrows.

Harry shrugged her shoulders "What?" she glared at him

The whole of the surroundings, clientele and even Dave and Spikings faded into the recesses of consciousness, the atmosphere bristled

"Bloody hell Harry: There's two diametrically opposite scenarios in my head, I'm trying to explain one with words and one…"

"Well neither of you are explaining yourselves at the moment Dempsey" the distain provoked rage:

"I am not schizo" Dempsey stood and yelled at the same time

"AND I'M NOT A BLOODY MIND READER" The whole scenario widened and engulfed the past two weeks as Makepeace raised her voice above his

"WELL I AIN'T SO CLEVER WITH WORDS"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE CLEVER, JUST USE THEM TO SAY STUFF DEMPSEY"

"WHAT LIKE YOU?" Dempsey accused her

Harry felt the raw nerve being hit and she turned a moment to hide the pain searing through her. She could hear herself a week ago shouting at Dempsey "GO TO BLOODY LIVERPOOL, IT'S ALL TOO OBVIOUS THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART, JUST A HEAD AND THICK ONE AT THAT" She had been so wrong, the nursing staff had told her how they could set their clocks by his phone calls to check on the progress and well being of Freddy.  
Anger and frustration at herself and at him still simmered "Maybe you should get both Dempsey's to do the team work Sir" she spoke with her back to everyone.

"I thought I just said I wasn't schizo" Dempsey was speaking in his low flat voice which she knew was a front hiding an explosion of frustration. Damn she knew him so well – sometimes – she corrected herself.

"Why don't you say something that I can hear then?" she turned back and her voice was pleading mercifully.

He read the hurt and the pain and regret ran around his body and made his fingers tingle. He tried so hard to think before he spoke, Harry waited and the onlookers tried to continue where they had left off.

Still the two of them were linked in a force field that pushed the presence of anyone else so far out of consciousness "I care, I care so much… I always thought actions spoke louder than words" he implored.

"Sometimes they can be mis-read just like words" as the blaze dissipated out of the argument Harry responded with her own confession

"and sometimes false assumptions are made or the wrong words said…"

"Hey Harry could be your wife" Dave was so excited at his idea he just jumped in where fools would fear to tread and breaking the invisible bubble brought everyone back into the same presence. Spikings was relieved it provided the exit needed from what he suspected was an argument that had more than the one level Dave was hearing.


	8. Chapter 8

Both Harry and James looked at Dave in amazement, then back to each other. In an instant the ambience changed, just as if a cloud had moved away and the sun now shone down.

"Well if she does a sexy American accent I might not be able to restrain myself" Dempsey grinned and winked at Harry who blushed and tried to hide it by sliding to sit next to Dempsey round the table. Spikings coughed and sat down as well.

"Oh," Dave was winded, "I thought then you could argue some more."

"Or" Dempsey paused "We could even be a happily married couple" he looked at Harry "So long as you don't call me Dwayne"

Relieved to have a settled team Spikings took the drinks order and passed a tenner to Dave to go and buy them. He looked at Dempsey and Makepeace, from one to other, back and forth a few times and decided that discretion was the better part of valour. He turned to watch Dave return with 3 pints and vodka and lime.

"So why do married people seem to argue" asked Dave with a genuine innocence as he passed the glasses around.

"When people don't say something they have in their mind" Dempsey suggested and under the table his searching left hand reached towards Harry. Harry felt Dempsey's hand brushing against her side; she extended her fingers and searched out his hand. She couldn't look at him, that would give away too much to others looking on but she squeezed his hand as she spoke "Or when people say things they don't mean"

A harmony spread between them, their public confession seeming to resolve any residual tension and the mood changed. The problem was now a very different one: as their fingers touched for the first time in nearly two weeks they both very desperately wanted to be held by the other.

They let go and both picked up their drinks to distract themselves but it didn't work. Dempsey's hand found Harry's lap then ran along her right thigh and curved around to the inner side of her leg and Harry wondered for how long she could drink vodka and ignore the advances of her lover. She refused to catch Dempsey's eye and deciding work may help she asked him about the past week and the ships she had looked up for him.

"Well as it turned out Suzy slow is our lady here in Liverpool" he grinned "but I have to say that I was rather turned on by The Feisty Tiger, she seemed real foxy". As she recognised a favourite pet name and felt the pressure of Dempsey's hand her pulse raced Makepeace leaned across to ask Dave about the previous week and the best places to go, as intended it brought her closer to Dempsey. She could rest her hand on his knee and explore his upper leg as she feigned an interest in Dave's reply, downing more vodka as the only public action she could control.

Dempsey was now faced with the teasing picture of Harry's back and waist to wrap his arm around, her shoulder to rub, her neck to kiss, her cleavage to admire and as her hand moved towards his crotch he thought he would burst.

He gulped his beer, but it didn't stop the throbbing blood flow he could feel. His left hand moved away from under the table and his finger ran the length of her spine as he whispered how very keen he was feeling.

Suddenly panicking Harry picked up her handbag "I'm just off to er 'powder my nose'" she said, desperate to get away from Dempsey for a moment and recompose herself. This was not good, how on earth could she have just done that in front of Spikings.

Dempsey watched her go; Dave was suggesting to Spikings a couple of places to eat that evening. Dempsey let them discuss the options; he stood and made his way to the door on the left and the toilets

"You got any preferences Dempsey?" Dave shouted across to him

Dempsey jumped guiltily "No, you choose" he too opened the door, just going… he pointed to the gents and closed the door behind him.

He walked a little further up the corridor and stood outside the Ladies.

It took Harry a few minutes to compose herself and Dempsey was beginning to think maybe his eye had made a mistake and she had gone elsewhere when the door opened.

Harry stopped in her tracks as she looked at the cheeky, nonchalant smile on the grinning face of the guy stood hanging himself around the door frame of the Ladies toilets. With one knee bent and his foot pushed back on the wall he looked full of self confidence and an absolute charmer. His eyes smiled, his face smirked and his mouth looked like it was dancing in anticipation.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her further up the corridor and into a doorway that was not deep enough to hide anyone.

"Dempsey!" panic rose in Harry's voice but he was unperturbed, his arms around her waist he pulled her into himself then with one hand reaching up to cup her face he kissed her.

Harry meant to push him back and say this was neither the time nor the place but as soon as his lips brushed hers she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him so hard.

They came apart and looked at each other, now there was a passion ignited and burning fiercely that neither felt able to control.

Dempsey fished out his room keys and gave them to Harry. Give me five minutes and I'll follow you he said. With titanic resolve he walked away from her back into the bar.

Spikings looked up and made an observation "Harry not back yet?"

"Thought she said she was making a phone call and sorting her luggage" Dempsey casually threw in

Because she had never said anything neither Dave nor Spikings could remember, but as they hadn't really been playing too much attention they both assumed they had missed it. "We've decided on the Malmaison for dinner." Dave said anyway

"Great. I'll think I'll go and get a shower and change, what time we meeting up?"

"Half an hour? I'm starving" suggested Dave

"Make it an hour; I think I may need it"

Spikings wasn't bothered so he assented and Dempsey was out of there quicker than lightning.

Harry opened Dempsey's door, glanced around the room picked up a shirt and held it. She stood still for a few moments then walked into the en-suite.

As she did so she heard the door open behind her; she grinned and waited but it was not for long.

She felt his arms wrap around her his kisses start at the back of her neck and move down to her shoulder, then he turned her around and once again her arms were around his neck, then both of them could feel the other's hands running through their hair and over their faces as their kissing was deep and urgent.

As they undressed each other they told each other how much they missed the other, how they had dreamt of the other but mainly their mouths were too occupied to speak, their tongues telling their own messages of desire.

Their lust consummated they slowed and enjoyed each other's bodies, touching, caressing, cuddling each other; Harry asked what excuse Dempsey had given.

"Well you went to un-pack; after all I'm sure you brought a whole wardrobe with you"

She poked him "I did not"

"And I came up for a shower… which reminds me we have to meet at the Malmaison in an hour – well less than that now"

"Shower sounds a good idea to me" Harry pulled James with her and turned the water to hot; as it sprayed over her he grinned and joined her. They were having fun; giggling, laughing; touching, kissing; making love to one another with delight, slowly rekindling their desire for more;

Suddenly Dave's voice broke through the sound of the water and the teasing "Dempsey. Dempsey! You there?"

"Bloody hell he's worse than Fry!" Harry looked around in alarm

"Trust me he's not"

"Trust me he is, how the hell did he get in here?" the horror of Dave making his way through into the bathroom made her crouch down in the shower, at least she covered her own body.

"Must have left the door open" James was laughing so much at Harry for a brief moment he forgot all the implications that would follow

"Dempsey!" she barely whispered in case her voice carried

"What? You expected me to think about anything else?"

"Maybe not, but now you'll have to"

Dempsey was already wrapping a towel around his waist, Harry pulled the shower curtain across and then Dempsey opened the bathroom door "What?" he tried to sound cross but the whole scenario amused him so much that he was still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I went to tell Makepeace the arrangements for dinner but she was gone"

"How do you know?" He loved playing games with Dave

"Well there was no reply"

"Maybe she's in the shower;" he knew such a comment would be driving Harry mad but he couldn't resist the double edged remark "don't tell me you came barging in here just to say that?"

"Oh no, actually I had an idea about Filbert and how we could… Did I barge in? Your door was open" Dave had a vague unease

"Did I yell come in when you knocked?"

"Well I thought I heard… I thought you said come in"

Now it was Dempsey's turn to panic when he considered what Dave might have heard "For Christ's sake Dave go and put a note under Makepeace's door and let me have my shower in peace." He forcefully showed him out of his room and as he shut the door he locked it just in case Dave had a second idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the hotel bar for a night cap after dinner Dave looked up from his drink and to his horror saw the American woman walk into the bar. His jaw dropped and panic surged through his stomach and dried his mouth. All he could think of was to get Harry out but he had no idea how.

He glanced to his left where Dempsey and Makepeace were playing around, he was briefing her about some of the famous sights of New York and she was describing some of the places she had seen on her short trip over there practicing her American accent. Dempsey was laughing mercilessly at some of her attempts; Dave had thought her accent sounded quite realistic but hadn't really got how Dempsey found it sexy. To him an American accent was just that - an American accent but Dempsey had tried to explain how the low pitch that Harry was using and the longer drawl was sexy and turned him on. Dave just didn't hear whatever Dempsey was hearing, Dave heard words, and Dempsey heard invitations. Harry hadn't been able to decide if it was the funniest or most embarrassing situation she had been in in her lifetime; whether it was out of discomfit or amusement she was giggling like a school girl.

For Dave it had been the same the other night when Dempsey in a better mood had gone with him to a bar in town and tried to teach Dave how to read women.

Dempsey had tried to get him to look a few seconds longer at the woman he wanted to pick up but Dave either ended up staring rudely or turning away the woman caught his eye contact. Dempsey had tried to get him to talk about the music or the room, anything other than cars or football but all he'd managed to say to this gorgeous blonde was about the weather getting colder now it was winter. She had laughed politely and whispered something to Dempsey about she didn't think so and escaped as soon as possible.

In fact most of the night had gone on like that, Dempsey trying to get him to do weird things like copy the woman's movements or read her body language but all Dave could see was people sitting down talking, he couldn't catch this imitating or mirroring or slightly too long glances; he'd never known that there was a protocol about how long you should look!

There was one thing that Dave did get though - the view from the bar he knew would look suspicious to a woman who had only been on a couple of dates with Dempsey; it looked suspicious enough to half of SI10 and the London Met, 'only those who worked closely with Dempsey and Makepeace knew it was just that they were good partners and friends and nothing more' thought Dave.

Dave knew that Harry would never just leave with him but then he had an inspiration. He pretended to catch the eye of a barman and went over towards the bar, but halfway there turned and returned with the fictional information that the Hotel Manager had taken a phone call for her. Unaware of how near the mark he was at what would call Harry away, she jumped up in a blind panic and ran across the hallway to the main reception; when they knew nothing she ran upstairs to the duty manager's office to be met with a blank response. She phoned home and spoke to both Abbot and her father before she was reassured there was no emergency.

Dempsey glanced up as Harry went running out fearful as to what had prompted her exit. He saw the brunette at the bar, sitting on a tall stool sipping her drink.

"Excuse me a moment" he said to both Spikings and Dave and made his way across to her. He wrapped his arm around the brunettes shoulder and led her through an archway and out of view. He kissed her on the cheek; Spikings pulled a note from his wallet and asked Dave to get the next round in. Dave moved to the bar, but his gaze was wandering until he found the couple he was looking for. He had no idea how long Harry would be away for or what would happen next. Spikings had space to twist his body along and turn to catch a view as well, he had no idea who she was but they seemed far too intimate for his liking as he watched their hands fall apart, the tips of their fingers lingering and his tenderness as he watched her leave. He was so glad that what ever had caused Harry to run off had spared her the view he had just witnessed.

He had thought she had meant more to Dempsey, certainly the past few hours he had considered they had been very obviously enjoying each other's company; he really couldn't square the thoughts running around his head. Makepeace returned and picked up her refilled glass, "I think you got the wrong message Dave" she spoke quite amiably having been glad of the chance to check on her father. Dave merely iterated that it's what the barman had said and returned to the heavy silence that sat with him and Spikings.

"Where'd Dempsey go?" she asked when his beer was still sitting adjacent an empty seat, neither knew what to say and Dave shrugged his shoulders. Spikings looked at his watch and as Dempsey returned made his excuses that as it was nearly midnight he was retiring for the night.

Dempsey sat down and knocked back his drink. "Your round next?" he looked at Dave but Dave was hovering over his decision.

"Tell you what" Harry stood up "just get Dempsey and you one Dave; I'm off to bed as well. As she turned she winked at Dempsey, unsighted by Dave, and he grinned.

Dempsey raised his hand to catch a passing waiter's attention "same again in these two" he said and passed a £5 note to him. "One for the road my friend" he said to Dave, who felt relief that it wouldn't be an all night session – now that Spikings was here he didn't want to be seen inappropriately drunk whatever Dempsey might be up to.


	10. Chapter 10

The door creaked open and Dempsey looked up from his book and grinned. Harry locked the door behind her making some comment about overzealous colleagues having brainwaves at inappropriate times. Dempsey jumped out of the chair and retrieved the ice bucket containing a bottle of vintage Champagne and two glasses from the floor on the far side of the bed (out of view of any visitors) The rooms were quite small and apart from the en-suite toilet and shower contained one double bed and just one armchair and a small wardrobe.

Their earlier encounter had served to satisfy that initial passion that had been burning within; now Dempsey just wanted to have his love back in his arms to hold, protect and support and despite the few weeks they had been together properly Harry felt incomplete without him there, at her side.  
Harry looked around the bare room and Dempsey threw all the pillows and small cushions into a pile in the centre of the bed by the bed head. He passed Harry her glass of champagne.

"Boy I've missed you" he sighed and, taking her free hand guided her to follow him onto the bed. He sat back against the pillows and as was his habit opened his legs so she could lean back into him.

He placed his glass down on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his head into her neck and savored the moment. No words were needed; to have and to hold her was everything he had been missing. Her perfume rose and tickled his smell and delight flicked across his face and lit it. Harry took a sip of her champagnes then placed her hands over his, ensuring his clasp stayed tight.

"It's been a tough week" she whispered

"You're a tough dame"

"And my father's the toughest fighter of them all"

He squeezed her hand and kissed her neck. "I wish I could have been there to hold you through those long nights" She enjoyed the touch of his lips on her neck.

"Sitting in London wouldn't have made any difference to the outcome"

"I know, but it was hard for you"

"I missed you"

"Me too; Dave just wasn't up for the kissing and hugging"

Harry laughed "They got 95% of it out" she said "he was walking around telling anyone who would listen to his stories about when you found the missing jade" she laughed at the scene "It sounds so incredulous no one believes him for a moment"

"He's gone home yeh?" his fingers were running through her hair

"Oh he's gone back to Winfield Hall to enjoy the grounds with all the staff to fuss around him." She was just enjoying his caresses and care

"Let's spend the weekend there" Dempsey was keen to see Lord Winfield, having kept away when Harry had told him to mid row. Apparently according to his sister he shouldn't have taken any notice of that but right now that was all in the past.

"It's Louise's wedding on Saturday"

"Is that anywhere near Winfield Hall?" he asked

"I guess we could stay Friday night, then it would be a shorter drive on Saturday morning" It was an idea that had already run through Harry's mind

Unexpectedly Dempsey continued "I lost my dad oh so long ago I don't want to lose a second dad too soon" Harry involuntarily jerked forward at the implications that ran out of his words; she drank some more champagne to cover her movements and let her mind race full circle before she decided to park the statement in her memory and come back to it some other time. She reached back to feel his face

"Tell me about Karen – did you manage to get a decent amount of time with her?"

Dempsey grinned wickedly and although Harry couldn't actually see his face at that moment she knew. She turned to look at him and burst out laughing. "James Dempsey spill the beans!" The champagne was going down nicely; they both drank more before he started

"Well Dave wanted to learn from the master"

"Of undercover?"

"Of pulling women, he wanted top tips demonstrated in picking up ladies … And me being a married man and all that…" Harry looked at him perplexed "well spoken for" Dempsey corrected himself when he noticed Harry's face "– I wasn't really up for his nights out on the town especially when I was so worried about your dad" his tone quietened as his story telling went down an unplanned path. "I think, actually I know, I was a drunken pain in the ass until I heard he had come out of surgery"

Harry kissed him lightly on the lips and he returned to his original narration. "I arranged to meet Karen in a bar. Dave and I were drinking, she came in and I picked her up." He grinned; he knew Harry would have frowned at him taking Dave for a ride too often but it really had been so hilarious to do "I gotta tell you babe it's very wrong picking up your sister." He smirked again recalling Dave's face "Did a bit of chatting with her and Dave about how New York and Liverpool are the same sort of cities." He paused and sidetracked again his wistful recollections glazing his eyes "You know the docks in New York…" Harry touched his lips with her fingers "One story at a time please" she gently rebuked him "Karen?"

His hands rubbed her shoulders and upper arms and she sipped her drink as he told how he invited Karen to a night club and she had asked Dave to come along as well saying she had no problems with taking on two guys since she was very difficult to satisfy.

Harry spluttered on her drink "Karen?"

"Yeh, she played a real game" Dempsey sounded so proud of his sister

"And Dave?"

"Didn't want to show his lack of experience in front of me I guess"

"And?" Harry was gobsmacked; she smiled as she tried to imagine the scene

"He went back to the hotel"

"What would you have done if he'd been up for it?"

"Oh there was never any danger of that" Dempsey sounded cocksure of himself

"How do you know?"

"This is Dave we're talking about. I know he's better than Fry but he spends so long dreaming about cars and women he never gets around to practicing with them"

"I'm sure you're better informed than me"

"Anyway I played hooky the next day and went out with Karen" Harry's eyes looked reproachful

"Well Dave had plenty to be going on with"

"You were supposed to be teaching him" she chided

"Yeh?"

"Dempsey you do know…"

"Too right! Well me and Karen had the time of her life following him, checking up on him. I even used Karen to get Filbert across his path!" Dempsey was not going to be rebuked

Harry looked very doubtful "You didn't put your sister in danger?" She half asked, more hoped, to confirm

"She had a ball! Found out more about her big brother's work in one day than in a lifetime of me coming home from the NYPD"

"Even so" Harry was cautious

"Harry you gotta live life, have a bit of fun" then he went quiet remembering why she had stayed in London. "And we caught up on home, mum, the other guys and stuff as we went around"

"She's not gone back yet has she" Harry felt she should be able to remember the dates, but she couldn't; her father had preoccupied all her thinking for the past two weeks, only now he was home did she feel released to concentrate on other things.

"No, she's been doing this conference in Harrogate – she got back real late tonight but I arranged to meet up tomorrow." He thought for a moment "– you never saw her come into the bar?"

In a flash Harry understood the weird phone message thing "Dave doesn't know does he?"

"Know what? About us? No way!"

"And" she let her grin speak for itself "he doesn't know that she is your sister" she swung herself round some more "Just tell me that I have the brains"

"You have the brains; I've no idea what your point is so you must have the brains, just remember that I have the nose"

She grinned "Dave saw her and got me out of the room so your date didn't see me! Oh James Dempsey what a tangled web you weave, when first you practice to deceive"

She was laughing as she took his glass and put it down alongside hers and looked at his eyes, then mouth, then her gaze followed down his body. She undid his shirt buttons, returning her gaze to his eyes then his mouth. He followed her lead and started to work on the tiny pairs of buttons that went the length of her blouse; she laughed at him

"You might have put something on that was a bit easier to take off!" he pouted.

She helped him by taking it off over her head, and leaned across his chest to kiss…


	11. Chapter 11

They lay in bed after their love making; Harry nestled up into Dempsey's body, his strong arm around her holding her tightly as if he was afraid to lose her but he needn't have worried; her arm across his chest was claiming him as hers.  
He relaxed his hold a little and his fingers once again played through her hair. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asked and without giving her time to answer added "or have I told you there's no one else above you?"

She looked up at him and her mind struggled with a vague memory of a song she kissed his cheek "and what's the next line then?" she asked

"You fill my life with laughter  
And somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do" Dempsey paused and stopped playing with her hair "Harry I really wanted to do that for you with Freddy…"

"I know, I guess I'm still very independent"

"I came up here"

"We're cops and the role fitted you perfectly, what's more Dave needed the experience"

"You make it sound easy"

"It wasn't, I struggled… but as much with being jealous of Dave working with you as you working up here when my father was ill"

Dempsey sat up "really?" he stopped running his fingers through her hair, he looked at her eyes and supported himself on his arms.

"I really couldn't get my head round leaving you and being so worried about your father. I would have blown the job and come back if he'd gotten worse"

He paused then continued "I drunk doubles all night then took a bottle up to my room, ask Dave" He continued "See over there, that's where I knocked the lot over and Dave wondered why I never had a hang over" and laughed

It was Harry's turn to rub him; "But you phoned the hospital twice a day, Thank you"

"At least it meant I turned a bit more human when I heard the operation had gone well"

"I should never have said you didn't care"

"I shoulda said that I did"

"You showed it though" then it was Harry's turn to change the conversation area; she still found it hard to consider that Freddy had a brain tumor and hard to talk.

"So go on - tell me how Liverpool is like New York" Dempsey nearly started but he caught sight of his alarm clock, it said 4am, he smiled "You know what princes I kinda think we'd better get some sleep" he kissed her cheek and lay back down

"What time is that alarm set for?" Harry yawned

"7.10"

"Switch it off"

"They'll come looking for us"

"I'll say I went for a jog"

Feeling a great need for sleep and with no thought or concern for any consequences Dempsey leaned over and switched the alarm off

"I'll say I slept in with a stunning woman"

They wrapped themselves up in each other and at that instant in time cared for nothing else other than each other's comfort and company.

"Have I told you lately that I love you" she murmured

"Have I told you there's no one else above you?" his arm held her body tight against his.

***

Spikings hammered on the door "Dempsey!"

Asleep he flinched and at the second shout he woke and looked at the clock. Harry stirred next to him

"Oh shit" he vaguely remembered switching it off.

"Do you know where Harry is?" there was a short pause "For Christ's sake Dempsey open up I can't stand here and shout in the corridor"

"Ok Ok" Dempsey threw a robe on and walked towards the door as Harry headed for the shower. He opened the door a little "Sorry Chief"

"Harry?" Spikings coughed his question

"She said something about going for an early morning jog"

Spikings was frustrated and pushed into the room. He glanced at the bed with both sets of pillows crumpled, the bedclothes thrown back from both sides of the bed and the two champagne glasses on the bedside table.

Spikings spoke deliberately loudly so Harry could hear "Sleep well did we?"

With just Spikings there Dempsey didn't really bother about hiding the truth "Eventually"

"LIEUTENANT!..."

"Until someone banging on my door woke us"

"YOU BLOW THIS JOB AND I'LL BLOW YOUR BACKSIDE OUT DEMPSEY" Spikings rubbed his head as he figured how to retreat gracefully "Well if you happen to see Sergeant Makepeace when she gets back from her jog tell her to meet downstairs for this orientation trip in say" he looked at his watch "ten minutes"

"Breakfast?" Dempsey had a gut feeling that his gut would be staying empty

"Is forfeited"

They walked around the docks and Dave explained the set up. Suzy Slow was the boat that brought the goods across from Derry to Liverpool and Filbert had a dozen different outlets he passed the goods onto. What they had discovered was that whichever outlet was used it was always O'Leary who collected and arranged the onward transport.

Spikings asked Dave how he built up the picture; he got the impression that it had proved to be a good training week for Dave. Some of the inspirational jumps had come from Dempsey but Dave had seen the picture build up and obviously contributed a fair bit himself.

But Spikings frowned when Dave explained how he had met Filbert alone. He accepted that only Dave, as the London end, would be necessary but it didn't square with the previous accounts of Dempsey's proactive insistence of meeting everyone along the supply line earlier in the report. He prodded with questions and ultimately Dave was forced to admit that Dempsey hadn't been around.

"He'd made a contact the night before and arranged to meet them again"

"Made or met?" Spikings jumped down his throat

"Is there a difference sir?"

"Describe them" it was an insistent demand made by Spikings

"The same woman as came into the bar last night"

"The American woman?" Spikings felt a knife drive through him

Dave suddenly realised he'd dropped Dempsey in it "Maybe she knows about the New York end?" he suggested hopeful that Spikings would back off but suspecting his hopes were futile.

Spikings knew that if it were true she would be named in the report. He felt an irresistible urge to shake Dempsey by the throat, in a manner that was typical of Dempsey on prisoners, until he got the truth out of him. If Dempsey was playing around he might not be fit enough to even get on the plane back to New York….


	12. Chapter 12

**first of two chapters**

Dempsey walked along the dock with Harry, their arms brushing alongside each other "Lucas will pick the goods from me, ships them to Filbert who repacks them and ships them from Derry to Liverpool. O'Leary sends them onwards via any one of 20 fronting companies to Dave in London. All we need do is agree a price with Adrian Lucas and plant some goods on him and track them right through incriminating all three men and their connections. I got the NYPD boys to send some small arms to Dave via Lucas, they should be arriving this afternoon, then Dave will meet with Filbert on the Suzy Slow when it docks and watch him process them via O'Leary down to London but when he's seen the process he'll keep them and not bother with the last leg."

Harry was processing all the information and her quick mind was formulating new strategies, as only she could do best. Dempsey was relieved to have her brains on the project. He continued "We meet both Lucas and Filbert on Dave's introduction tomorrow and seeing how they have delivered the hand guns to Dave's satisfaction we'll barter on a price for regular gun run. Now we need to concentrate on setting up ourselves as back up for Dave when he meets Filbert and O'Leary this afternoon."

Harry walked back to Spikings and suggested how she could contribute to the days' work. She went off with Dave to look at the meet and plan observation points.

Spikings looked back over to where Dempsey was standing and saw him waving. His eye followed across the road and he saw a woman walking past; the brunette again. He was about to follow her when Dempsey ran across the road, had a very brief conversation and then crossed back. Spikings tried to make out he had missed the whole thing by turning his back and looking out across the Mersey. Dempsey approached him and seeming to miss the daggers thrown from Spikings' eyes started to reminisce about New York. Spikings wasn't concentrating; he was wondering what planet Dempsey was from then as he realised that Dempsey was still jabbering on about home he asked him if he was sure he wanted to stay in England.

Dempsey stopped mid sentence "Why the hell wouldn't I want to?"

"It's a mystery to me; in fact you're a mystery to me Dempsey; in fact I might just shoot you in the cahonies and leave you to bleed to death"

"What the hell I have done now?"

"I was rather hoping you might tell me; there are some gaps in your report…" Spikings rubbed his head "You know what Dempsey? I really don't think I want to hear it"

"Now I'm plain confused" Dempsey replied and he patently was.

"Just do your job for the moment and make sure you do it very well Lieutenant"

"What do you think I was doing?" Dempsey walked off in a huff, he heard Spikings mutter something about Thursday and as he stomped though the city centre to his meet point, chuntering about Spikings and his bizarre conversation the penny dropped: Dave, Thursday, Spikings…. What was it Harry said? Something about a tangled web and deceiving. Oh well he thought he'd wait for the right moment.

***

"Karen!" Harry called out seeing her across the Hotel Lobby. She hadn't been needed for the Filbert meet and snatched this last opportunity to see Karen before she returned to the U.S.

"Harry" they met and kissed cheeks and both ordered a coffee.

"How's your father?"

"So much better than I expected, thank you"

"You must have been worried"

"I was, I think I was more frightened than Freddy"

"Jim said he was out of hospital"

"Yes, he's driving the staff at home mad; Listen that's enough about me, tell me how you've enjoyed your trip to England"

"Well Harrogate was charming and we had a trip out on the Yorkshire Dales and they are beautiful...." They chatted about Yorkshire for a while and the unique shops nestling in Harrogate town centre then Harry asked "And Liverpool?"

"Well it's so much like a small version of..."

"New York" Harry jumped in and they both laughed "I guess you and James enjoyed Liverpool all the more for that"

"I had a ball here with him, we followed that Dave around - I've never done anything quite so amazing in my life"

"Apart from being picked up by your brother" Harry grinned

"O what a tease" Karen laughed and told the story from her point of view. The two girls were still rolling with laughter when James found them.

"I'm glad to see you laughing again"

"Well the description of you on Wednesday night James Dempsey…." Harry prodded him in the ribs "Poor Dave, you really are merciless…"

"Yeh, yeh and you've told me to be easy on the boys but…"

"It's kept me laughing for the past half hour at least so I forgive you this one time lieutenant. And …" she smiled at the memory "I laughed when I finally went home Saturday morning. All those answering machine messages!" Harry reached out and they wrapped their arms around each other

"Well you've got the machine set to cut off after 15 seconds of message" - the defensive rhetoric emerged oh so quickly

"Well that's enough for a name and number" she justified

"But not enough for me to tell you all I had to"

She kissed him, "I know and I couldn't help but smile as you struggled to remember where you had got to and the message ran out before you had added anything." She turned to Karen "But I must thank you for your wise words to him"

"Well at least now I understand why the hell it took you two so long to get together! I was appalled listening to my brothers' description of how worried you were when you found out about the tumor and his pathetic failure to support you or admit his own concerns. Or even…" Karen paused, she didn't know Harry very well but she decided for the sake of her brother to continue "…Harry your decisions to stay over at the hospital and call in sick without phoning home to tell James your plans!" There she had said it. She looked between the two of them several times and mustering an air of infinite wisdom added "You know god gave you both mouths and tongues to talk with!"

"Well I know better things you can do with them than that" Dempsey grinned and stroked Harry's back

Karen rolled her eyes at him and contemplated the amazing role marriage guidance staff had. She hoped to god that Jim had listened when she had given him a long lecture about reading women! She'd tried to explain how although he knew all about how to pull a date, woo and charm them into his bed the world of keeping a long term relationship meant reading a whole load of different signs given out by women. "Not if you've both gone off in a huff to separate beds with a load of false assumptions."

Harry blushed and felt guilty as charged: It had been her father who had said 'he wasn't in the slightest surprised James had taken the Liverpool role'. That he would have done the same shocked her. Her father had held her hand and squeezed it "It'll occupy his mind and give him a focus, Harry darling don't you have any idea how men like James think?" he had asked. His scolding eyes would have offended her except being her father she took the point instead. "I thought we knew each other so well Freddy" it wasn't defensive, more of a soul searching question which she hated herself for asking her ailing father.

"Well my dear you'll know even more about each other now won't you"

His twist to the positive had made her smile and then she arrived home on Saturday to the long string of messages from Dempsey feeling glad that she had agreed to travel with Spikings when he had asked her on Friday morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**2nd of two chapters**

Spikings walked downstairs towards the exit of the hotel.

Dempsey grinned dropped his arm from around Harry and pulled Karen with him as he ran outside deliberately crossing Spikings' path "Just one last time Sis" he said and placed his arm on her shoulder as he yelled "Chief"

Spikings turned and saw the couple standing there, he looked for Makepeace but she had hidden herself out of his view in the Lobby.

He looked at Dempsey and the woman, he saw the family likeness and as he rubbed his head, letting stories and images fall into place he knew what Dempsey was about to say.

Torn between admiration for his audacity and fury for his deception and roughshod riding over his authority Spikings stole his thunder "Your sister?"

"Karen" she stepped forward and introduced herself "I'm really very pleased to meet you"

He shook her hand "Your brother likes to play games"

"He always did"

Spikings drew Karen aside, much to Dempsey's frustration

"Tell me was he always a ladies man?" he couldn't stop the nervous cough as he asked

"Always"

"Do you think he will ever change?"

"I think he already has"

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that"

"Likewise" she paused "He's a good cop yeh?"

"A bloody good cop"

"Chief I have to take Karen to the station" Dempsey was hopping from one foot to the other, he hated not knowing what was being said; he dreaded some of the ideas passing through his fears. Spikings looked and smirked; he recognised Dempsey's dis-ease and enjoyed the moment.

"We'll have that final briefing, catching up on this afternoon's foray with O'Leary and preparing for your contact with Lucas over dinner" he laughed at the sight of Dempsey and Karen; relief flooded around his body "My shout" Spikings added, 'bloody yank' he muttered to himself

***

As Harry squeezed past, back to her seat Dempsey pulled Harry down onto his lap.

"Hey" she protested and tried to stand back up but the hands around her waist kept an iron clasp.

Then she felt Dempsey's fingers tickle and since he knew exactly where to aim she was powerless to resist; she squirmed and giggled and Dempsey's pleasure was evident in his grin.

Dave found himself feeling jealous, there was something about this friendship that was really good. He would like a girlfriend that was a friend as well; any girlfriend would be a good start; Rachel he had decided was living too far away, but at least he'd broken his duck.

"Children please!" Spikings' voice cut across the laughter

Dempsey looked surprised.

Spikings replied with a tilt of his eyebrows at Harry, he didn't need to speak.

"We're married remember" Dempsey spoke this time

"Not tonight we're not" Harry took the opportunity to slip across to her seat.

"Well if the marriage is tomorrow before we meet Adrian Lucas I'm sure looking forward to the wedding night" he winked

"In your dreams" Lieutenant

"Every night" Sergeant

"Well you'll be disappointed to wake up then"

"Depends on what I wake to"

Harry thought this was getting a bit too close for comfort "If you intend on getting married Lieutenant you'd better start looking" she suggested

"Oh don't worry about me Sergeant I'm looking believe me"

"Would you get married?" Dave asked somewhat sceptically

"Yeh I would" Dempsey gave a nervous laugh and a cough "You wouldn't?"

"I guess in time"

"Well guys first step would be to get yourself a lady" Harry could feel her heart beating faster

"What about you Harry?" Dave asked

"Are you proposing?" Harry sounded shocked

Dave stammered "NNNo" he recovered "I meant would you ever get married Makepeace?"

"Me?" she panicked again and laughed nervously "I've done that once, wasn't the thing for me" The words trip of her tongue with years of well practised ease

***

Next morning they made the meet with Lucas

"So this is your wife?" Lucas took Harry's hand and kissed her knuckles

"Come over to spend my money in London" Dempsey explained

"Well I did marry him for richer…" Harry's American accent sounded perfect

"And I'm all the poorer" Dempsey wrapped his arm around Harry and pecked her lips

Lucas laughed

"We are going down to London tonight aren't we honey?"

"As soon as we can precious"

"It's just that I'm a bit worried about 'til death us do part' and the those riots"

O'Leary spoke up "Don't worry about those lady, they were a few years back, and we're well clear of Toxteth"

"Well you never can be too sure, especially in my husband's line of work"

Lucas laughed I'd watch your back if I were you, seems like the life insurance is looking a good bet"

Harry stroked Dempsey's face "Do you have any honey?"

"What sickness or health?"

"Life insurance"

"Oh I don't need any Honey, so you don't have you worry your pretty face"

"Darling I never worry about you, just the shopping" Harry wrapped her white fur coat around herself, she loved these roles.

_Satisfied the whole team retreated to London ready to plant the guns and track the whole pathway in a few weeks time; they need to look not too keen._

**Final two chapters tomorrow night**


	14. Chapter 14

**first of two parts tonight, both dedicated to Louisa (SamJohnson) and Tom - wishing them every happiness as they wed tomorrow**

"I knew you were coming Harry, are you bringing James?" Louise was excited

"James?" Harry sounded perplexed, mainly because she hadn't realised how far the rumours had already spread

"Yes, well I wanted to put his name on the invitation but mummy and daddy said if you weren't officially dating then it wasn't the correct thing"

"Well then Louise I can bring anyone I want can't I"

"Oh", Louise's tone deflated down and she artificially tried to pull it back up to bubbly joy "Of course you can Harry" she desperately tried to think, maybe it was wrong but the words left her mouth anyway "So long as he's got fantastic eyes, a body to die for, an infectious grin and is drop dead gorgeous"

She couldn't help herself; Harry laughed and replied "Well I'd better bring Dempsey then"

"So it is true"

"Never listen to rumours Louise, that's how wars start"

"I'll be watching your every move Lady Harriet and if your hands aren't all over him I'll come and show you how"

"Louise you'll be a married woman! Now let me go before I say something I regret"

"See you soon" Louise had heard plenty enough to be certain that Lady Harriet was definitely dating her lieutenant at last.

That had been a few weeks ago when Harry had rang to get suggestions for good hotels to stop over for the weekend. She had no intention of staying at the same place as most of the guests; working out how free and easy or how secretive her and James' relationship was like dancing on ice and there had been precious little chance to discuss such issues.

She had written her formal reply to the invitation whilst James had still been in New York. She had not committed herself to whom she would bring; she had tried to hope that James would be back and that writing his name in would have been a statement of faith but when she had held the pen in her hand she had failed to do the deed – scared that tempting fate would imprison him in the States for longer, scared that their time of togetherness would be permanently frozen to 5 days heavenly bliss and a wretched torture of knowing what might have been.

Now Harry was lost in her thoughts; Dempsey came over and wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him through the mirror she was sitting in front of supposedly to do her make up; he kissed her neck "Hmmm you smell beautiful" she reached up to touch his face "And look absolutely stunning I might add" as his hand held her fingers against his face and then pulled them away as he kissed her fingertips. "Where were you?"

"Oh just remembering"

"Remembering?" he prompted her

"Well Louise heard rumours we were dating, and I was trying to figure out what rumours, because as I recall she wanted to put your name on the invitation which was sitting on my mat when I got home from New York."

"Well the rumours weren't true then"

"So where do you think they came from?"

"Well that's the thing with rumours they start from nothing" he kissed her and pulled her up "here let me" he took her necklace and fastened it for her

"So what are we going to say? " Harry asked then threw her hands up to cover her face "O god I hope people aren't watching us……"

Dempsey laughed "They'll all be watching the bride and groom, and as for us – just smile sweetly and….." he looked at her and a tease filled his eyes "…kiss me passionately" and before she could hit him he pulled away, "Now you reckon we can walk to this wedding from here?"

"I told you, yes"

"In those shoes?" he checked

Harry looked at her feet "Yes, and if I can't you'll just have to carry me"

"Now that really would get all the people talking"

***

Inside the church James and Harry sat in the centre of the right hand pews listening to Henry and Louise make their wedding vows. 'To have and to hold' James had found Harry's hand to hold; his mind was full of a conversation he had had months ago. He listened to the vows. 'For better or worse'… he squeezed Harry's hand remembering the times, too many times they had already fallen out; was that what was meant by worse? He felt the reciprocal squeeze that said they would overcome the worse; that she and he would be together for better and worse.

The 'richer or poorer, sickness or health' had gone by the time their hands had held their non verbal conversation. 'To love and to cherish' Dempsey wriggled his fingers so they intertwined with Harry's 'Till death us do part', the fear that rose in Harry was comforted by another message from Dempsey, conveyed by a second squeeze.

As Louise said her vows back James watched Harry, he cared nothing for money, but health you couldn't buy and he hoped he would never be frustrated by that. 'From this day forward' he so wanted a future with Harry, never before had he done anything but life for the present, but now – now something was very different he knew where he wanted to be next year and in 20 years time and for the rest of his lifetime and it had everything to do with the woman whose hand he was clasping so tightly.

They watched the exchange of rings still holding hands.

The minister turned to the groom "You may now kiss the bride"

James turned to Harry and jerked as he stopped his body moving to kiss her. The congregation cheered and as Harry joined in she was aware of Dempsey's silence, and simultaneously aware of his eyes burning on her. She turned to look up at him and saw the softness and love tumbling out of his eyes onto her. His hope was self evident, his yearning searing a pain with him. Instantly she knew that one day they would make those vows and despite all her will power she couldn't restrain her actions; she leaned over and kissed his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**2nd of two parts: to Louisa and Tom - have a great day and a great life together**

It was nearly 2.00am, the happy couple had left for their honeymoon sometime round midnight, none of those left had any real grasp of time at the moment.

The aunts and uncles, grannies and older relatives had made their way upstairs to their rooms long ago, the children exhausted from sliding around the dance floor had been dragged away by their parents and those remaining were the young, free and single (who were now keen to find a partner to occupy the next part of the night), and the couples not burdened with children.

The DJ was packing everything away; he had put on album of love songs to keep the smooching couples entertained for just a little longer.

Harry and James had played the game well up until now. They had sat on table with friends of Harry's from school. James had managed to tease out far too many stories about Harry from school chums of both sexes; he had kept to the truth that he and Harry worked together and both had been very discreet when someone had asked about Tiffany. Those who knew Lord Winfield also made a steady queue to pass on their good wishes and update themselves on his progress, at one point Harry whispered to James that she felt like taking the mike and making a once and for all general announcement, but eventually the flow of concern seemed to wane.

After the formal reception they had hung around with some cousins and a few people James knew from Annabel's parties or String Fellow's nights. They had chatted about work when asked; Harry mentioned she'd been over to New York so the stories flowed easily without implicating anything. They teased and took delight in telling tales of the other, they did dance together occasionally but Harry was a popular dance partner and Dempsey merely had to turn to his right or left to find what was nearly an orderly queue waiting to be asked.

"Just time for two last songs ladies and gentlemen" the DJ had announced "So take the partner of dreams and let's see you all back on the dance floor"

It was that and the whisper of Michael Jackson

_I Just Want To Touch You  
And Hold You  
I Need You  
God I Need You  
I Love You So Much_  
that made Dempsey search out Makepeace. He saw her scanning the room and excused himself from the group he was standing with and walked over to her. "Lady Harriet Makepeace may I have this dance?"

He led her into a space on the dance floor and held her around her waist. She looked into his eyes, he ran his finger around her cheek, their bodies moved slowly, his hand caressed her neck and he held her close.

_Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . _

Annabel and Angela grinned at each other "I watched them in the church… you know he almost kissed her when the vicar said Henry could kiss the bride"

_You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer_

"Weren't you looking at Louise?"

"Exactly and Harry and James were right in my line of sight so I saw them"

As the female voice cut in Harry forced herself backwards from his clasp so once again she could gaze into his eyes. Her hands moved up to his shoulders and wrapped themselves around his neck, her gaze not breaking for one milli second

_I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing_

"So Harry?" Angela didn't really know what she was asking

"Kissed him instead" they giggled together conspiratorially

_You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You_

The tightness of their hold as they buried themselves in each other again conveyed the truth of the words to each other

"Did you hear about Robert and Dempsey fighting at a dinner at Winfield Hall?"

"Ohh is he the guy who was hosting the charity ball with Harriet?" Cousin Sarah came up and joined in

_You Know How I Feel  
I Won't Stop Until  
I Hear Your Voice Saying  
"I Do_"

James stood still, Harry looked up into his eyes; the question was there again

As the reply was sung

"_I Do"  
_She smiled sweetly and then kissed him passionately in front of anyone who cared to watch, but right at that moment people were either too engrossed in their own private moments or too engaged in speculative conversation

"Maybe you know more?" It was an invitation to Sarah to continue "Well Lord Winfield had a broken hip so this guy – maybe that one – was helping Harriet; he said this thing about loving blond hair and blue eyes and Labradors or something weird, but anyway he was her escort at the ball and everyone loved him, even the old ladies from the WI."

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

They broke the kiss and moved very slowly in a circle just holding each other, just echoing the song words in their closeness, in their touching, in their hold

_And If I Stop . . _  
_Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

"So that's where Louise got her assumptions from" Annabel worked it out aloud

"Well I must say he's quite a catch and a bit more alive than Cousin Harriet's normal type" Sarah looked back over.

Harry and James broke apart when the song finished "Maybe they'll be too drunk to remember" James whispered into Harry's ear as she looked at the threesome obviously discussing their public antics.

"Do you know what? Right now I don't care"

The whole connotation of the song stirred their souls and as the final song started and Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack told each other that 'Tonight their spirits would be climbing to the sky lit up with diamonds when they made love tonight' their hands moved over their bodies, caressing and celebrating the soft touch of their skin on skin. The copious amount of wine and champagne had relaxed their inhibitions and the description of 'there being no distance between us' and 'of wanting to get close' tugged away the restraints they had determined to put in check all night. It wasn't actually the most extreme passion or canoodling on display but the gentle entwining of their bodies and tender kiss that stopped their swaying and consumed their attention for almost the entire final dance was the most watched, admired and celebrated.


End file.
